tvd chapter 3
by YoungGrasshoppa98
Summary: 3rd times a charm! enjoy!


***you wake up to a pounding on the door***  
**You:*groans, gets up, walks to the door, opens it* Bonnie, hey.**  
**Bonnie:*pushes past you and comes in***  
**You:*closes the door, turns around* What's wrong?**  
**Bonnie: What happened last night? Matt's really freaked out.**  
**You: Carter happened.**  
**Bonnie: *crosses arms* Full story, Abby.**  
**You:*sighs* I stayed after to help Matt clean up. Carter started pounding on the door. I told him to stop. I guess he came through the back and got Matt. I looked up and he had a knife held to Matt's throat. So I said a spell and told Matt to run.**  
**Bonnie: What did Carter want?**  
**You: Me gone. **

**Bonnie:*furrows brows* This makes no sense...why would he want you gone? Unless...**  
**You: Unless what? Speak, Bonnie, speak!**  
**Bonnie: Unless he has a plan. **

**Me: By hell I guess we should figure out what that plan is then.**  
**Bonnie: Which is why me and you are going to go to school and interrogate him. *smiles***  
**Me: I like the way you think.**  
***you drive Bonnie to school***  
**Bonnie:*gets out of the car, takes a deep breath* Let's do this **

**You:*links arms with Bonnie and walks in***  
**Matt:*comes up to you* I can kick his ass if he touches me, right?**  
**Me:*smiles* Only if I can help.**  
**Bonnie: I'm gonna go talk to Elena. See you guys later. *walks down the hall and meets Elena at her locker***  
***the bell rings***  
**Matt:Thank god he isn't in this class.**  
***You and Matt walk into 's classroom***  
***Carter sitting in the back of the class***  
**Carter:*smiles***  
**Matt: What the hell is he doing here?**  
**Mr.S: He had his classes changed. Please be nice.**  
**You: I got your back, Matt.**  
**Matt:*sighs, sits in his seat***  
**You:*sits in your seat***  
**Carter: Hey, Abby! Can I have your number? I like the fiesty ones!**  
**You:*looks at Mr.S***  
**Mr.S: Carter, be quiet please.**  
**You:*sighs***  
**Mr.S:*turns back to his whiteboard and draws a diagram***  
**Carter:*throws a pencil and hits you in the back of the head***  
**You:*slowly turns around* One more time, I dare you. *turns back around and faces the front of the room***  
**Carter:*throws a paper wad, hits Matt***  
**You:*turns around***  
**Carter: You dared me *smiles***  
**You:*screams, tackles him***  
**Matt:*laughs***  
**Mr.S:*pulls you off of Carter* Go home. I've got you covered.**  
**You:*nods* Thanks. *runs outside to the parking lot, gets in your car, drives home***  
***You look at Stefan's house and see a dark-haired man dragging someone in***  
**You:...that doesn't look promising. *you walk to the house and knock on the door***  
**?:*answers door, smirks* What do you want.**  
**You: Well I saw you drag a person in so I was just making sure that everything was okay.**  
**?: Yeah, I'm fine. *starts to close the door***  
**You:*sticks your foot in the door* Are you Stefan's brother?**  
**?: *smirks, opens the door back up* Big brother. Damon.**  
**You: I'm Abby.**  
**Damon: I didn't ask.**  
**You: But I told. Have a good day, Damon. *you text Caroline***  
**Carter still there?**  
***Caroline replies***  
**Got suspended. Thx 2 Ric. Ttyl **

**You:*sighs* Thank you, Ric.**  
***knock at the door***  
**You:*opens it* Damon, miss me already?**  
**Damon:*smirks* I'm here to make sure you don't leak.**  
**You: How are you gonna do that when I haven't invited you in? *smiles***  
**Damon: I'll wait.**  
**You: Please, come in.**  
**Damon:*smirks, steps in***  
**You: Trust me now?**  
**Damon:*picks up a picture from your shelf and examines it* Not at all. *smirks, puts the picture back down***  
**You: It would be nice if you did. Because I would like to have you and your brother on my team.**  
**Damon: Why so you need a team? You're a witch, can't you just do some hocus pocus? *smirks***  
**You: Ah, you catch on fast. There's a warlock at school that's messing with me and I already had to kick his ass, twice.**  
**Damon:*sits on your couch* Skip to the point, Barbie.**  
**You: He wants me gone. I don't know why yet, but he's planning something. And he's trying to hurt my friends. He got Matt last night. And he's changing his classes to where he has the exact same schedule as me.**  
**Damon:*smirks* Sounds like you have yourself a stalker.**  
**You: Yeah, a stalker that's trying to ELIMINATE ME.**  
**Damon: So, kick his ass. Again. *smirks, walks to the door* I'll be back, Barbie. *leaves***  
***knock at the door***  
**You:*opens it* Hey, Caroline. Come in.**  
**Caroline: Was that Damon?**  
**You: Yupp. A real charmer. *smirks***  
**Caroline: Carter has a friend on his side now. Twice the trouble.**  
**You:*sighs* How do you know?**  
**Caroline: He's messing with Bonnie and Elena.**  
**You: Carter's screwing with Matt and Jeremy.**  
**Caroline: Damon and Stefan would most definitely help if the knew Elena was getting messed with.**  
**You: Vampire boyfriend, right?**  
**Caroline: How did you know?**  
**You: I can tell *smiles***  
**Caroline: Anywho, Stefan and Damon both love her.**  
**You:...love triangle?**  
**Caroline: Precisely. *smiles* Matt, Jeremy, and Elena are the vulnerable ones.**  
**You: I have Matt in 1st period so I can protect him, and I have Jeremy in Math. Those 2 are covered. But what about Elena?**  
**Caroline: I have her in some of my classes, and so does Bonnie. Plus Stefan won't let anything happen to her.**  
**You: But if Carter catches any one of us alone...**  
**Caroline: That's why we're using the buddy system. *smiles* I'll walk with Elena and Bonnie.**  
**You: I'll walk with Matt.**  
**Caroline: And Tyler can take Jeremy.**  
**You: If Carter uses magic...he can take down you, Stefan, and Tyler.**  
**Caroline: I have Bonnie, and so does Elena. So we're safe. But Tyler and Jeremy...**  
**You: I'll walk with Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy. I'll drop Matt and Tyler off with Ric, walk Jeremy to his class, and return. *smiles***  
**Caroline: We're good planners. *laughs* **

**You: We need to tell Stefan and Damon about Elena **

**Caroline:*nods* Come with me. *Caroline pulls you to the Salvatore Mansion and knocks on the door***  
**Damon:*answers, looks at Caroline* Blondie. *looks at you* Barbie. *smirks, walks off, leaves the door open***  
***You and Caroline walk in***  
**You:*closes the door behind you* **

**Caroline: Has Abby already told you about the whole Carter thing?**  
**Damon:*pours himself some scotch in a small glass* Stalker warlock. Sure.**  
**You: He has a friend.**  
**Damon:*sips on his scotch* I care, why?**  
**Caroline: He's messing with Bonnie and Elena.**  
**Damon:*eyes get wide* Define "messing with"**  
**Caroline: Throwing stuff at them and harassing them.**  
**You: The same shit Carter does to me.**  
**Damon: If he wants you gone bad enough, he'll show up at your doorstep. When he does that *shrugs* just kill him.**  
**You: I can't just go around killing people, Damon! That would make people at school, I don't know maybe SUSPICIOUS! Damon:*smirks* Fine, I'll do it.**  
**Caroline: You're missing the point. We can't kill him.**  
**Damon:*smirks* Tie him up and torture him.**  
**You:*points to him* There's an idea.**  
**Caroline: Are you more powerful than him? Because he could say a spell an untie himself.**  
**You: Bonnie and I together will be. *smiles* We just have to wait.**  
***Stefan walks in***  
**Damon: We have visitors *smirks, takes a drink of his scotch***  
**Stefan: Abby, what are you doing here?**  
**You: There's a warlock at school messing with me and my friends.**  
**Damon: Including Elena. *smirks, sets the cup down***  
**Stefan: Why?**  
**You: I have no idea. He wants me gone, for whatever reason, and he's using my friends to get to me.**  
**Caroline: And now he has another friend to help him.**  
**Stefan:*brows furrow, crosses his arms* How do we stop them?**  
**Caroline: For school, me and Abby have a buddy system. The only vulnerable ones are Matt, Jeremy, and Elena. So we decided that me, Bonnie, and Elena will walk together.**  
**You: And me, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy will walk together. **

**Caroline: That way Elena has a witch and a vampire protecting her **

**You: And Matt and Jeremy have a wolf and a witch. *smiles***  
**Caroline: I knew that you wouldn't let anything happen to Elena, so you're double insurance. *smiles***  
**Stefan: And when we're not at school?**  
**You: Carter is bound to show up at my doorstep soon, so when he does **

**Caroline: We'll tie him up and torture him. *smiles***  
**Damon: *looks at Stefan* Sound good to you, Lil' bro?**


End file.
